Born For This
by Ski74
Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married now. Alice is pregnant. Rose and Emmett are engaged. Life couldn't be better, right? The most unexpected thing happens. Relationships are tested. Follow Carlisle, Esme, and the gang as they overcome what they born for. SEQUEL TO "TWO WORLDS COLLIDE"! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Rated T for language! ON HOLD FOR A FEW WEEKS!
1. 1- Restuarant

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Y'all have been waiting for this long enough! I finally have gotten it typed out and now up!**

* * *

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Just finishing my make-up and then putting my clothes on," I said. He smiled at me.

"Need help on that last part?" he asked. I giggled.

"Yeah, you would be helping take the dress back off as soon as I got it on," I said. He pouted. I kissed his pouting face. "I love you," I said. He smiled his crooked smile.

"I love you too," he said, kissing me again. It got deepened so I pulled away before we got carried away, again. Edward pouted. I pecked his lips.

"We can't get carried away like we did last time," I said, smiling. Edward and I had gotten a little too carried away at the hotel room when we were about to be leaving our honeymoon so we missed our flight. We had called Dad to tell him and Emmett picked up because Dad wasn't at home. So, we had to tell him. He still won't let us live it down.

"Alice is already getting bigger, which she is seriously hating and will most likely be wearing a maternity dress tonight to make herself look skinnier," Edward said.

"Mood swings started yet?" I asked. Edward had been hanging out with Emmett and Jasper a few times this past week before the dinner.

"Yeah and Jazz fucking hates them," he said. Edward and I have also been cussing a lot more than usual and I think it's because we don't care and we're out on our own, kinda. My dad is paying for college, the house, and pretty much everything until we graduate and get a job. Edward had said that he didn't want that, but Carlisle insisted. He told me the minute I get pregnant though is the minute he stops paying.

"I wonder if I'll be like that," I said. Edward looked at me. "When we finish college and start a family," I said. He smiled. I wasn't pregnant.

"You've refused sex though recently, are you okay?" he asked. I put my brush down and turned in his arms to look at him. I gave him my _its-my-time _look where I purse my lips together, lift my eyebrows, and my eyes are wide. He looked at me and his mouth formed a cute 'o' shape. I thought some dirty thoughts and turned around blushing. "What's going on in that pretty little mind?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing that you need to know," I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Is Mrs. Mason thinking inappropriate thoughts?" he asked. Damn that boy knew me like the back of his hand. I pursed my lips and nodded. "Damn it, Bella," Edward said, adjusting his jeans. I laughed. Edward was wearing a gray button down shirt with a black jacket with a white collar and white add-ons to the sleeves. **(Pictures of Edward's clothing and everyone else's outfits described [aka Bella's dress and shoes, Alice's dress, Rose's dress, Esme's dress, Emmett's outfit, Jazz's outfit, and Carlisle's outfit] on my profile) **I finished my make-up and walked into our bedroom. I didn't regret waiting to have sex. It just made our honeymoon night that more special. I put on my light blue floor-length, strapless dress. It was wrapped looking on the breast area and then flowed down to the floor. It was made of complete silk. I put my sparkly heels on next. They were silver that were open-toed with a small strap in the back. I walked out of the bedroom to see Edward talking to someone on the phone with his back turned to me.

"Alice, we're coming soon. Bella is getting her clothes on," Edward paused, listening to the next thing she said. "No, we don't reek of sex," he said. I giggled at that. He jumped around and saw me for the first time. His mouth dropped open and he mumbled a 'see you in a few minutes' to Alice. He hung up the phone and walked over to me. He kissed me. I deepened it. I pulled away when I felt us about to over-pour and land right back in the bedroom in our birthday suits. We walked out the door and out to the car. Edward opened the door for me and then went around getting in. He shot out of the driveway and towards the restaurant. We got there and the first people I saw were Alice and Jasper. Alice was in a maternity dress, making sure to hide her baby bump. It was a dark purple and one shoulder with a diamond row under the breasts that went all the way to the ground. Jasper had black jeans on with a black jacket and a white-button up shirt. Edward got out and helped me out of the car. We locked hands and walked to the podium, where she had already directed Alice and Jasper to the table. The hostess saw Edward and licked her lips. I smiled.

"Where is everyone else, baby?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me and shook his head, smiling.

"Over there," he said, pointing to where they led Alice and Jasper. I looked at the hostess, who was glaring at me. I lifted my left hand and waved. Her mouth dropped open and Edward led us to the table. I looked at the table and saw everyone, except Dad. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just Dad isn't here," I said, pointing to the table. He smiled, apologetically, and led us to the table. I got there and everyone smiled at me.

"Bells!" Emmett screamed. Everyone laughed. Rose, Emmett, and Mom looked good. Rose was wearing a strapless, floor-length, red dress with black gems in rows under her breasts. It was gorgeous. Emmett was wearing dark blue jeans, a plain light gray t-shirt, with a black jacket over it. Mom looked gorgeous. She had a floor length sea green dress with spaghetti straps. It had a line of pearls under the breasts. Edward pulled out my chair and helped me in. He sat beside me. Alice dove into conversation.

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked. "What all did y'all do?" she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, don't answer that question," she said. We all laughed.

"Hey, guys, sorry, I'm late," Dad said, coming in. I smiled. He had made it. Edward looked over at me like he had read my mind. Dad was wearing a black jacket with a black tie and white button-up shirt. He had on dress pants to top it off.

"Hey, Daddy," Alice and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Bella, we never got to see the ring he got for a wedding band, can I see it?" Rose asked. I smiled and put my left hand on the table. Rose gasped. It was silver with infinity signs in between the edges. In between the loops. **(A/N: Picture of this also on my profile)** "It's beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," I said, taking my hand off the table.

"Oh, Bella, your grandmother's Christmas celebration will be in the morning so we're doing our presents the night before," Dad said.

"Dad Christmas isn't for another two months," I said. He smiled.

"I know, just letting you know. We probably won't see you two again for a while," he said, winking at me. Emmett laughed.

"Since when does Dad have a dirty mind?" I asked.

"Since Emmett got a hold of him," Rose said. We all laughed. We ordered, got our food, ate, talked some more, and then paid the bill. "Guys, before we go Emmett and I have an announcement," Rose said, smiling. We all looked at her, skeptical. Alice looked at her stomach as did I. Nope. She wasn't pregnant. What could it be?

* * *

**What could Rose's announcement be? Like it? Hate it? Review, please? Love you guys!**

**-Ski**


	2. 2- News

**Author's Note:**

**I'm updating because I left y'all with a cliff hanger. So, here is Chapter 2 of Born For This. I took some exam study guide time out for this chapter!**

* * *

"The date has been set for July 3rd," I said, looking at Emmett. Everyone started cheering. "It's going to be in Forks so my parents and other family can be there," I continued. They all went quiet. I knew they wouldn't like that too much.

"Why do you want our family to be there Rosalie?" Jasper gritted through his teeth. I sighed. I know he hated Mom and Dad because Dad abused us until we found Alice or Emmett but then started on my mom, resulting in her leave. I looked at Jasper, pissed.

"Jasper, shut up about that. It's done with. It's over," I said. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. I sighed. "We promised we would never tell them," I said.

"Its your fault we have too in the first place!" Jasper said.

"You brought it up!" I said.

"You're inviting them to your wedding!" He said. I scoffed.

"You invited them!" I screamed. Everyone in the restaurant looked at us. I got up and walked out of the restaurant vaguely hearing a 'you've both got a lot of explaining to do'. I sighed. I got in the passenger seat and closed the door. I pulled out my phone and looked at a picture taken of all of the family, faking happiness. It was a great day. I started crying. I heard the drivers door open and a body getting in the car. I knew it was Emmett because he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose, baby, we are all meeting at Bella's parent's house for you to tell us, okay?" He asked, gently. I nodded. He drove to his parents house and I was nervous. They wouldn't want us after we tell them. Who would want someone with our kind of past? Emmett parked and opened my door. He walked me inside. Jasper and I sat across from everyone. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, it all started when I was about six," I started. "At first, he just started spanking us more when we were in trouble, but then it led to slaps across the face," I continued. "Then when I was about ten, he would come into my bedroom at night and touch me. He never actually raped me. He would just touch me inappropriately so I thought there was nothing he could get in trouble for," I said. I looked at Jasper for support. He nodded so I took a deep breath and continued. "It kept going on like this until I met Emmett," I said, pointing at him.

"Mine stopped when I met Alice," Jasper said. They were all staring at us until Alice and Emmett exploded.

"Why did you not tell me we've been together for 6 years!" Emmett screamed.

"Jasper Hale, we're freaking married! You said you told me everything! You lied to me," Alice said, running upstairs to a guest room. Bella looked at apologetically and then ran up after her. Jasper and I looked at each other. I started crying all over again.

Bella's POV

"Alice?" I asked, coming in the guest room.

"Go away, Bella," she said. I sighed.

"Alice, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Jasper lied to me, Bella, and you have the guts to ask me what's wrong? If Edward lied to you, which will never happen, would you be as mad as me," she said. I sighed.

"Yes, I would. Alice, I would also calm down and then talk to him about it," I said. She looked at me.

"And you're telling me I need to do that," she said, making it sound like a statement. I nodded. She took a deep breath. "Go get Jasper and tell him to get ready to go home so we can talk about this," she said. I smiled and got up. I got downstairs and didn't see Emmett or Rosalie.

"They went home to talk," a velvety voice said from behind me. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. I looked around the room to see Jasper with his head in his hands.

"I screwed up, didn't I, Bella," he said.

"Yeah, she sent me down here to tell you to get ready so you two can go home and talk about it," I said. His head shot up. I could tell by his tear-stained face that he had been crying. I looked at Edward and he smiled sadly. I looked back at Jasper. "You know, Jasper, no relationship can be perfect," I said. He looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed. "This is just a bump in the road that will help you two become stronger," I said. Jasper looked at Edward and me.

"Your relationship is perfect, Bella," he said. Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing. Jasper looked at us, confused.

"We've already fought as a married couple, Jasper," I said. His eyes got wide.

"You haven't even been married a month," he said. We nodded.

"See what I mean by not every relationship is perfect?" I asked. He nodded. Alice came down then and looked at Jasper. They both went into the garage and we heard a car pull out of the driveway.

"So, ready to go home?" Edward asked, kissing my neck. I pulled out of his grasp and looked in his eyes. They were full of love, lust, adoration, and happiness. I smiled.

"Can you make it home?" I asked, laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"Not if we don't go right now," he said. We skipped to the car. Edward opened my door and then ran as fast as he could to the driver's side. I giggled. He sped back to the apartment. When we got there, he opened my door and picked me up bridal style, carrying me into our bedroom. He kissed me, passionately. That night was one night full of love.

* * *

**Review, please? I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Ski**


	3. 3- Start of a Great Day

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, a lot of fluff between Edward and Bella in this chapter. I love you all who has continued to read! I will update as soon as I can! All outfits will be on here! Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Alice, I understand you're mad that we didn't tell you, but it's been two weeks," Rose begged Alice. I really felt bad for Rose. She had it planned that Alice and her would start planning her wedding immediately when Alice hasn't spoken a word to Rosalie or Jasper for the past two weeks. Alice's pregnancies hormones are making it last longer. It is about to make me go insane because instead of staying at her home, where she lives, she is staying at Edward and my house. We really can't do anything because she will walk into our room at random times of the night. No sex means irritated Edward which leads to more fighting which leads to irritated Bella. Edward and I are seriously considering kindly kicking her out of our house!

"Alice, maybe, you should hear them out," I suggested. She looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"Bella, they lied to me," she screamed.

"Do you remember the talk we had the night they told us?" I asked. She thought about it. She nodded. "Have you ever done that or did you just go home and sleep?" I asked. Her head hung, telling me no. I got very irritated now and I could tell Edward was also.

"What, guys, is little pixie not letting you two have sex?" Emmett joked. Everyone glared at him.

"Emmett, not now," Edward growled. I bit my lip. God, I really hate Alice sometimes. I turned to her.

"Alice and Jasper go home right now and talk this through. If you both come back tomorrow and y'all haven't talked this out then I will kill both of you very slowly and painfully," I threatened. Their eyes grew wide and they rushed to their car. "Emmett and Rose go do whatever as long as it is not in my house," I screamed, pointing to the door. They rushed out the door and I turned to Edward, who was smiling an amused smile. I ran up to him and kissed him. He picked me up and ran to our bedroom, causing me to giggle. He laid me on our bed and kissed me very passionately. God, I really hate Alice right now.

_~BFT~_

"Bella, baby," Edward said, gently. I smiled. He had calmed down a lot. I turned and snuggled closer into his warm chest. This is why I have the hardest time getting up, because I never want to. He chuckled. "Bella, we have to get up," he said.

"No we don't," I said, stubbornly. He laughed.

"Yes we do, baby, we both need to find jobs so your parents don't have to pay for anything anymore just in case," he said. I looked at him.

"You want kids before we graduate collage?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You never know what could happen, baby," he said. I sighed.

"You've been using protection, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Doesn't mean anything," he said. I nodded. He did have a point. We could very well have kids unexpectedly. We did need to prepare, just in case. We wouldn't be unprepared when I get pregnant. We would hopefully be done with collage, have a job, and a house. This apartment was great and I loved it, but I wanted our little baby in a home. I didn't want to be moving around with it. I looked at Edward.

"Let's hope it works," I said. He smiled at me. "Now, we have to shower and get to looking presentable, meaning no shower sex," I said. He pouted but nodded. I reluctantly got up and went into the bathroom. I took off my rings and then hopped in the shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and then washed my body with my freesia body wash. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put the towel on my head to dry my hair out and then looked at the counter. There I saw, laying perfectly straight, a blue dress that would tie behind my back. It looked like it button down to a blue belt with a gold hook. It came down to my knees and had two pockets. "Edward," I called, slipping on the dress. He came in right as I slipped it over my breasts. I threw the material behind my neck and he walked up behind me. "Who laid this in here?" I asked while he was tying it.

"Alice came by and told me to tell you to call her when you get hungry and Rose and her will come meet you whenever," he said, smiling. I smiled back.

"So she slipped this in here and those gold heels," I said, pointing to gorgeous gold shoes. They had a surprisingly small heel. It had a heel strap to keep your heel in there. It strapped around your ankles and then had diamond shapes down to a strap under your toes. They were gorgeous. He nodded and then left, probably to go get his clothes. I slipped the heels on and then grabbed my make-up bag. I probably should've done this first, but it's too late now. I put on foundation and then did light brown eye shadow, giving my eyes a natural look. I put on mascara, carefully. I sucked in my cheeks and then did my blush. I was done just as Edward came in.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Hey, Eddie," I said. He looked at me with a playful glare. He smiled mischievously. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked. He ran up and picked me up from around the waist. I squealed, making Edward smile. "Edward, put me down," I squealed.

"Nope, this is your punishment for calling me Eddie," he said, taking me out of the bathroom. I smiled.

"OW!" I screeched as we passed the bathroom doorway. Edward immediately put me down.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. I pecked his lips and then ran to the front door, giggling. He stood there for a minute but, unfortunately, beat me there. Damn those long legs of his. He picked me up and looked at me. "You can't leave without a proper goodbye kiss," he said, crushing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. It turned heated and I let it stay until I felt a tug on my dress. I pulled away.

"Job interviews, now," I said, pecking him on the lips one last time. He smiled. I walked out of the apartment and to my Camaro. I got in and smiled. Today felt like it was going to be a great day!

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Review and let me know! I might update faster if you review!**

**-Ski**


	4. 4- Job Interviews

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, this is a really short story, but next chapter will be longer, I promise! This was the start of drama. :/ Sorry, guys. I love all of you and I hope all of you are still reading!**

* * *

"Hey, Alice, I'm on my way out of the office where my last interview was," I said.

_Okay, cool, where do you want to meet for lunch? _She asked. I smiled.

"How does Jake's sound?" I asked.

_Perfect. Meet you there. _She said. I smiled and drove towards it. I saw her car there and went inside. "Bella!" she said. I looked at her.

"Alice, calm down," I said. She smiled.

"Figured you and Rosalie would like these," she said, handing me black and white pictures. I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," I said. I looked at the pictures and sighed. These pictures made me want a baby sooner than after college.

"You don't want to wait for kids anymore do you?" she asked, looking at my expression.

"That is one reason I am looking for a job so hard," I said.

"Jasper just finished his degree, thankfully," she said, smiling.

"When is your going to be done?" I asked.

"I'm going to pause going to school until the baby is here," she said. I looked at her. "It'll be tough, I know, but I can do it, Bella," she said.

"Have you told Alice about what happened when you were a little girl yet, Alice?" I asked. She shook her head. "Alice, he told you about his father, you need to tell him," I said, grabbing her hand across the table.

"He knows something is up," she said.

"How long has it been since it happened?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I kinda want to forget what happened back then," she said.

"Alice, you didn't even tell our parents what happened," I said.

"They wouldn't have believed me," she said.

"Mom would have," I said. She shrugged. "Alice, you should talk to him," I said.

"Have you told Edward what happened with you?" she asked. I sighed.

"I'm telling him tonight," I said. She nodded. "I think you should tell Jasper tonight," I said.

"He is going to be mad at me," she said.

"Edward is going to be mad at me," I said. She looked at me.

"Will they divorce us for it?" she asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"Of course not, Alice," I said. She smiled at me. "They just probably will glare at him every time they see him," I said. She giggled. We ordered our food and talked some more about better subjects. We paid and then hugged each other goodbye. Anyone could tell we were nervous, but who wouldn't be? We had to tell our husbands something very important. How would I tell Edward? How would Alice tell Jasper? This was going to be a very long night. Let's get through these lasts interviews first though.

_~BFT~_

I walked in after more tiresome interviews and saw Edward in the kitchen. I smiled. "Hey, babe," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, beautiful, how did the job interviews go?" he asked. I looked at him.

"One of them was on the top floor and their elevator was broken," I said. He looked at me.

"Did you take off the shoes?" he asked.

"Yes, I took the heels off but my feet still hurt like hell," I said, plopping down in a chair. He smiled, apologetically. "How did your interviews go?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, I think they went pretty well," he said. I smiled.

"That's good," I said. He set a plate full of food on the table. I waited for him to sit down and then dug in. A few minutes after I got done, he got done eating.

"Bella, I need to tell you a couple of things," he said. I looked at him, curious.

"I've got something to tell you also, but I want to hear yours first," I said. He looked at me but nodded.

"Good or bad first?" he asked.

"Good, like always," I said, giggling. He smiled.

"I got a job," he said. I kissed him.

"Congratulations, baby," I said. He smiled but then his expression changed entirely. I looked into his eyes and only saw hatred. Did I do something wrong? What is going on? "Edward, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, there is no easy way to put this-" he paused.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked.

"You tell me what is going on with you first," he said.

"No, Edward, tell me what is going on," I said. He looked at me.

"Bella, I can't delay this anymore, but Charlie escaped from jail and is targeting every single member of the family, including my in-laws and knows we are in New York somehow," he said. I froze. This was so much worse than my news. Well, to me it was.

* * *

** I am so sorry about the delayed chapter, but I had to double check something meaning I had to completely read "Two Worlds Collide". Sorry, guys. Review and let me know what you thought! **

**~Ski**


	5. 5- The News

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**So, you hear Bella's news! :D So, I'm super sorry about not updating. I'm so focused on "Changed by You" because my mind is making up so many ideas with that story that I am completely stuck on the other ones! I finally got this wrote out though! Yesterday was my birthday! You are officially reading a story written by a fifteen year old girl! Wooh! Love you guys! I hope everyone is still reading!**

* * *

"Bella, what is your news now?" I asked. She looked at me. I looked into her eyes and saw guilt and love. "What are feeling guilty about?" I asked. She laughed humorlessly.

"Edward, I want you to know something that I should've told you before we got married, but it slipped my mind," she paused. I sucked in a breath. This couldn't be good. "I don't think about it anymore because it never affected me as bad as it did Alice," she continued. "You know how I told you Alice hated guys unless I set them up?" she asked. I nodded, hesitantly. I was so confused. "Well, what I am about to tell you is the reason behind that," she said. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "When Alice and I were little, she was around 6 and I was around 4, my grandfather touched us," she said.

"What kind of touch?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute. If she said what I'm thinking, her grandfather is going six-feet under.

"Inappropriately," she said. I gripped the table so hard it cracked. Bella smiled a little. "Are you mad?" she asked, timidly.

"At you, no, but your grandfather is a different story," I said through clenched teeth. I stood up and started walking towards the door with one intention in mind. She stood up and started running after me. She grabbed my arm as soon as I put my hand on the door handle. I looked at her.

"Edward, he won't know what you're talking about," she said. I looked at her, confused. "He doesn't remember any of it," she explained. "After a car crash when I was eight, he lost all of his memory from the past six years," she said. "He forgot who I was; he thought Alice was still a little baby," she said.

"You are telling me you went through that for four years and didn't tell anyone?" I asked. She sighed but nodded.

"My mom thought something was up, but didn't ask us," she said. I nodded. I hugged her close. We heard the doorbell ring. Bella let go of me with a shocked expression on her face. She opened the door to reveal a crying Alice. Bella hugged her close. "What happened, Alice?" she asked.

"Jasper is at the house, packing his bags," she said in between her tears. I grabbed my keys and walked back to the door. I kissed Bella's cheek. She looked at me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To kick Jasper's ass," I said, ducking into the car and shutting the door. I shot off in my Volvo and drove towards their house. I got out seeing Jasper walk back inside with his trunk wide open. I picked up a few boxes and brought them back inside. I set them down by the door and Jasper walked down the stairs and saw me as I set the boxes down.

"Why the fuck did you just bring those boxes back in?" he asked.

"You're not leaving," I said.

"Fuck yes I am," he said.

"Oh. You're mad at Alice for not telling you something when you kept something from her also Jasper," I said. His head hung low.

"It wasn't like this," he said. That really pissed me off.

"That is complete and udder bull shit. You're situation is far fucking worse than hers is. That all stopped when you left for college. Alice's stopped when her grandfather got into a car accident when she was ten years old. How the hell is this not like what you kept from her?" I screamed. He looked at me with shocked eyes. "You should want the same fucking thing I want and that is to put their damn grandfather six feet under," I screamed. "You sure as hell shouldn't be mad at Alice for not telling you when she just got over what you didn't tell her," I kept going. "Alice didn't pack and leave for good," I said. "If you want her gone and let go of the best thing that has ever happened to you, then go ahead, but don't come crying to me when you're so fucking miserable you can't take it," I said, turning around and walking out of the door. I got in the car and drove home. I wasn't surprised to see Alice's car still in our driveway. I got out and Bella and Alice ran out to meet me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I told him he was a fucking retard, cussed him out a little bit more, and then left telling him that if he wants to let go of the best thing that has ever happened to him go that he better not come crying to me when he is so miserable he can't stand it," I said. Bella smiled at me.

"Thank you, Edward, you might have knocked some sense into him," Alice said. She headed for her car.

"Alice, call him first," I said. She nodded. She went inside the house with her cell phone in hand. When Bella and I followed her inside, what we saw shocked both of us.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Alice screamed. "Did you not listen to a damn word Edward said?" she continued. "Oh, so all he said was a bunch of bull shit," she responded. "I don't give a fuck if you hand me divorce papers, you don't deserve me after everything you've fucking done these past few months," she said, making my jaw drop open. Something had happened with Jasper and I want to know what. "Are you fucking kidding me, Jasper?" Alice screamed, breaking my thoughts. "You just threatened to hand me fucking divorce papers and then you say you fucking love me and expect me to say it back?" she screamed. Alice hadn't been this annoyed, ever. "Fine, don't see your baby, ever, because this stress isn't good for the both of us, not that you give a flying fuck about us anymore," she screamed. He was stressed about the baby. That was what was changing him! I stuck my hand out for Alice to give me the phone. She reluctantly handed me her phone. I checked to make sure he hadn't hung up.

"If you keep this up, you won't have to worry about what is stressing you out so much because you'll never get to see it," I said. "I know you want to see your baby girl when she is born, so get your ass here and apologize to your wife before I come to your house and drag your ass here and make your sorry ass apologize," I said.

"Edward, stay the fuck out of this," he said.

"Stop stressing out your _pregnant _wife and I will," I said.

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up. I smiled and looked at Alice.

"He is on his way," I said. She smiled through her tears and ran to the bathroom. Bella followed. I heard drawers open. I knew how Jasper's and Alice's fights ended and so did Alice and Bella. They were making Alice look 'sexy' for Jasper. I laughed and shook my head. How they have sex with Alice seven months pregnant I'll never know, until I'm sex deprived when Bella is pregnant. Bella and Alice came in the minute the doorbell rang. Bella and Alice ran back upstairs, apparently entrance is key, forcing me to open the door. I opened it to see a tear stained face on Jasper. I sighed. "Come on in," I said, letting him inside. "Bella and Alice, Jasper is here," I yelled. "Drink?" I asked. He shook his head. I grabbed a can of Mtn. Dew and handed Bella one. She smiled and then we decided to go upstairs to give them privacy. We went into our room and then closed the door. We turned the TV on and started watching something Bella picked out. It was called "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition". I loved this show, don't get me wrong, but I hated what happens when they reveal the new home. Not to the people, because that is completely understandable, but Bella. She bawls really bad and it breaks my heart. We were about to get to that part when we heard a crash. Alice and Jasper had left about thirty minutes ago, so this couldn't be good. Bella kept the TV on, while I grabbed the baseball bat. I walked down in front of her and then when we reached the kitchen, I was shocked.

"Happy birthday, Edward!" everyone screamed. I looked at Bella who was smirking. I narrowed my eyes, playfully. I kissed her lightly.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"I'm actually you believed Alice and Jasper. They played their parts perfectly," she said. My eyes grew wide.

"What you told me didn't actually happen?" I asked.

"No, it really did. Jasper just didn't really care," she said.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting you to freak out like you did," Jasper said.

"Sorry, man, I thought you were seriously getting a divorce," I said.

"Never, in my lifetime," he said. I smiled. I had the best wife and family in the entire world.

* * *

**How many people thought Alice and Jasper's fight was real? Okay, while I was writing it, I didn't expect that ending. My fingers does it own thing, I swear. Well, I love you guys! Review and let me know what you thought! My top review story is "Changed by You" with over 200 hundred reviews! Do y'all wanna be back on top again? I sure hope so! ;)**

**~Ski**


End file.
